The Kyuubi's birthday
by Kiss 'en Smile
Summary: Naruto selalu benci ulang tahunnya. Tak ada yang peduli padanya ketika hari itu datang. Tapi, sebenarnya, selalu ada seseorang yang antusias ketika hari itu datang. Orang tersebut selalu mendoakan Naruto di hari itu. Kalo Naruto ketemu dia, kira gmana ya?


_**Hey guys! It's another fanfic from me, Kiss. Still about pairing NaruHina. My favorite pairings eva! Enjoy it and review it guys! And this is my first oneshot!**_

**Naruto: Gak punya tanggalan ya di rumah? Ulang tahun ku itu masih lama! Harusnya bikin pas harinya kek!**

**Kiss: ?? Eto… kenapa Naruto-kun?? Kok kayaknya marah gitu sii?? Udah baek Kiss bikinin cerita kaya gini… malah sebelum bikin penpik ini Kiss musti tanya dulu ultah Naruto. Soalnya Kiss lupa. Hehe…**

**Naruto: tapi kan jadi aneh tauk!**

**Kiss:gumam kaya sendirinya gak aneh ajah.**

**Naruto: Heh, ngomong apa tadi?!**

**Kiss: Ah, engga, Naruto-kun salah denger aja kalisenyum-semanis-gula-padahal-dalemnya-asem yah, selamat baca ajah ya guys!**

**Naruto: woy! Aku belum sele—**

**Kiss: Baca aja sih! Berisik amat! transforming into beast mode**

**Naruto: aduh, si Kiss udah mulai lagi nih. Kabur ja deh!**

**The kyuubi's birthday**

10 oktober.

Itu hari yang penting untuk Naruto. Seharusnya sih. Karena itu adalah hari kelahirannya. Tapi gak seperti anak lainnya, Naruto malah benci dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. 15 tahun silam pada tanggal itulah, siluman kyuubi menyerang Konoha. Banyak shinobi mati. Meninggalkan luka mendalam pada keluarga mereka. Biarpun kyuubi sudah berhasil disegel, tapi luka yang menganga di hati keluarga para shinobi yang gugur begitu besar. Orang-orang desa pun jadi membenci Naruto, karena dalam dirinyalah kyuubi yang merusak Konoha itu disegel. Dan tak seorangpun mau mengingat hari ulang tahunnya, siapa sih yang mau mengingat hari dimana Konoha porak poranda akibat kyuubi sialan itu? Menyebabkan Hokage-sama keempat gugur pula.

Itulah sebabnya Naruto selalu gusar jika sudah tanggal 10 oktober. Naruto tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk menyambut ulang tahunnya sendiri. Inginnya, 10 oktober itu hilang saja dari kalender. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya ada satu orang yang selalu terbangun pada tengah malam di tanggal 10 oktober. Pada gelapnya malam, orang itu selalu mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' dalam hatinya dan terus memanjatkan doa supaya bocah kyuubi itu sehat senantiasa dalam hidupnya…

--

9 oktober 23.50

_Sepuluh menit lagi…_ pikir Naruto sambil melihat jam dindingnya. Naruto beralih pengelihatan. Dia melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. Bintang-bintangnya terlihat indah sekali malam ini. Tapi Naruto tidak menyukainya. Tidak pula dengan pemandangan desanya di malam hari yang dia lihat dari jendela kamarnya.

Tak ada yang terlihat indah di matanya malam ini. Tidak bahkan kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah 15 tahun ditempatinya, sendirian… besok, akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya. Ia sudah punya rencana untuk itu. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali ia akan pergi berlatih jutsu-jutsu yang baru. Saat ia berlatih, semua resahnya akan segera hilang.

Ia harus segera tidur. Tapi hatinya benar-benar tidak mau untuk terlelap. Lama rasanya Naruto berbaring, tapi ia tak kunjung tertidur. _Aku benci 10 oktober…_

--

10 oktober 00.00

Jam wekernya berbunyi nyaring. Hinata langsung mematikannya, takut membangunkan yang lain. Ia sengaja menyiapkan weker supaya bisa terbangun tengah malam. Tapi percuma saja, ia tidak bisa tidur sedari tadi. Ia takut, kalau ia tertidur, malah tidak bisa bangun pada tengah malam

Dan kini ia sudah terbangun, ia melakukan hal yang sudah sekian kali ia lakukan pada tanggal 10 oktober. Hinata berdoa dalam hatinya untuk seorang jinchuriki. _Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun. Semoga tahun ini pun kamu sehat selalu…_

Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Di meja belajarnya, ada sebuah bingkisan kecil yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna oranye dengan rapi. Untuk Naruto, tentu saja. Tapi Hinata ragu, apakah ia bisa menyampaikannya pada Naruto atau tidak. Pada ulang tahun yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Hinata selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan hadiah pada Naruto. Tapi tidak kali ini. Kali ini, ia harus bisa menyampaikan hadiah ini. Begitu pula dengan perasaanya kepada Naruto…

--

Naruto mendecak kesal. Rencananya hari ini berantakan. Seharusnya dia bangun pagi, dan langsung menuju ke hutan untuk latihan. Tapi karena semalam ia susah tidur, jadilah ia bangun kesiangan dan tidak bisa ke hutan tepat waktu.

_Kriiuuuk…_

"Aduh, perutku sudah bunyi… lapar sekali nih… mana persediaan mie instan juga sudah habis. Lebih baik aku pergi ke Ichiraku saja untuk sarapan ramen. Setelah itu baru aku latihan. Biarlah telat, yang penting latihan!"

Setelah berganti baju, Naruto pun berangkat ke warung ramen langganannya.

--

Kalau ada yang lebih telat dari Naruto, itu adalah Hinata. baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia bangun sesiang ini. Rencana untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto membuatnya sulit tidur semalaman karena gugup. Ayahnya saja sampai marah karena gadis Hyuuga bangun kesiangan.

Hinata kalang kabut. Ia langsung buru-buru mandi dan menyambar hadiahnya untuk Naruto kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya. Setelah minta izin pergi, Hinata langsung menuju apartemen Naruto.

_Gawat, semoga Naruto-kun masih ada di rumahnya saat ini. Duuh! Kenapa aku pakai kesiangan segala sih… rencananya jadi berantakan begini kan…_

Yang ada dipikiran Hinata adalah secepat mungkin sampai di apartemen Naruto, serahkan hadiahnya, lalu utarakan perasaannya.

_Apartemen,_

_Hadiah,_

_Mengutarakan perasaan_,

Hanya tiga hal itu saja yang berputar di kepala Hinata. begitu seriusnya ia berpikir, sampai tidak sadar kalau di depannya ada seseorang.

JDUK!

Hinata menabrak orang itu dengan sukses. Keduanya jatuh terduduk. "Huadooohhh!! Liat-liat kek kalo jalan! Gak tau orang lagi kesel apa?!" orang itu berteriak kesal.

"G-gomenasai! A-aku benar-benar tidak lihat jalan. G-gomen, ini benar-benar salah… ku…" suara Hinata makin kecil dan menghilang ketika tahu siapa yang ditabraknya. Yah, siapa lagi kalo bukan si _birthday boy_, Naruto. Secara spontan, Hinata langsung mendorong bingkisan dalam sakunya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Eh? Wah, ternyata Hinata-chan, toh. Buru-buru sekali ya sepertinya? Maaf, ya, tadi sudah membentakmu," Naruto bangkit kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata yang masih terduduk dengan wajah _shock_. Hinata tidak segera menyambut tangan Naruto, masih kaget rupanya. "Hinata-chan? Ada apa?"

Hinata segera tersadar dan meraih tangan Naruto untuk membantunya bangun. _Aduuuh, gimana nih, orangnya malah nongol di depan mata begini. Batinku belum siap sama sekali niiih… apa bilang langsung di sini aja? Tapi banyak banget orang lalu lalang di sini, malu!_

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata. Entah kenapa melihat itu Naruto nyengir lebar sekali. Gerak-gerik Hinata membuatnya terhibur. Jari-jari Hinata yang diletakkan di depan mulutnya sambil dimain-mainkan, rambut hitam panjangnya yang jatuh dengan lembut, semua itu sangat membuat Naruto senang melihatnya. Sangatlah imut. Dan—yang paling bikin Naruto senang—adalah ekspresi Hinata. ekspresi yang selalu menjadi khas Hinata sejak mereka masih di akademi ninja. Tampak sedikit bingung dan _innocent _sekali! Membuat Naruto melupakan masalahnya.

"Oy, Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto.

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto(Naruto sudah bertambah tinggi sekali sejak latihan dengan Jiraya-sennin). "Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"W-wajahmu…"

"Ya? Kenapa dengan wajahku?"

"…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"LUCU SEKALII! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Naruto terbahak kencang sekali. Beberapa orang yang lewat sampai memperhatikan mereka. Sementara Naruto sibuk ketawa sampai sakit perut, Hinata cuma bisa tercengang. _Nani? Apa katanya tadi? Wajahku lucu? Memangnya ada sesuatu ya di wajahku??_

"E-eto, me-memangnya apa yang lucu dari wajahku?" tanya Hinata.

Pertanyaan itu malah bikin Naruto tambah geli dan tambah ngakak. Hinata, sepertinya malu karena dari tadi di ketawain, mukanya langsung memerah kayak kepiting rebus. Gak ada yang bisa Hinata lakuin, jadi dia hanya menunggu sampai Naruto selesai ketawa.

"Adduuuh, perutku sakit… hahaha, gomen ya, Hinata-chan. Habis, aku tidak bisa tahan melihat wajahmu itu tadi. Benar-benar lucu sekali," kata Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya akibat kebanyakan ketawa. "Tapi, sebagai gantinya, aku traktir ramen di Ichiraku, yuk! Mau tidak?"

"H-hai!" kata Hinata, senang dan terkejut dengan ajakan mendadak ini. Dan segera, kedua remaja itu pun berjalan bersama menuju warung ramen Ichiraku. Tapi…

"Yah! Tutup!" Naruto mendecak kesal. Hinata menyadari di pintu masuk ada sebuah catatan kecil.

"'Tutup untuk sementara. Pergi ziarah'…" kata Hinata. "Yah, kurasa bukan waktu yang tepat, Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun?" Hinata berbalik dan melihat wajah Naruto sudah kusut sekali.

"Aku lupa, kebanyakan orang hari ini akan berziarah ya. Maaf, ya Hinata-chan, aku jadi batal mentraktirmu," katanya. Hinata diam saja. Wajah Naruto menunjukan kesedihan yang ia yakin tidak ada hubungannya dengan batalnya Naruto untuk makan ramen atau mentraktir dirinya. Sesuatu yang… lebih pedih…

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun. Aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya," kata Hinata.

"Benar? Maaf sekali ya…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Hinata mengangguk. Ingin sekali rasanya untuk membuat Naruto tertawa lagi dan melupakan sedihnya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku memang tidak pandai dalam menghibur orang…_

"Mmmmh, Naruto-kun? Mmm… mmm…" Hinata ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Lalu kemudian ia menyitir cepat, "Mau-jalan-ke-hutan-sebentar-denganku-tidak?"

"Nani? Tadi kau bilang apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto kaget dan sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap perkataan Hinata. muka Hinata langsung memerah. _Masa aku harus mengulanginya lagi??_

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan berkata pelan sekali, "M-mau jalan-jalan ke hutan sebentar denganku?" tidak ada jawaban. _Naruto-kun sepertinya tidak mau pergi denganku…_ "T-tapi kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun…"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau? Aku mau kok!" kata Naruto. "Tadi aku hanya sedang berpikir saja. Bukannya berarti tidak mau jalan-jalan denganmu. Kalau begitu, ayo!" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan mulai berlari bersama ke hutan. Hinata, yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik seperti itu, menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan.

--

Hutan Negara Hi.

Angin yang sejuk berhembus dan mengibarkan rambut panjang Hinata. Hutan ini, biarpun sudah sejak kecil Hinata kunjungi, tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Selama berada di sini, Hinata bisa menjadi lebih tenang dan damai. Setiap ada masalah, ia akan selalu kemari, sekedar duduk dan merenung. Dan kalau ia sedang galau dan marah, ia akan kemari untuk melampiaskan semua kesalnya dan berlatih di sini. Hutan ini, telah menjadi temannya.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, sejak kecil, hutan inilah yang selalu menemaninya. Saat ia sedih dan menangis karena para penduduk desa mengucilkannya, pohon-pohon di sinilah yang selalu menyediakan tempat untuknya. Bunga-bunga di sinilah yang selalu melihat tetes air matanya, mendengar jeritan frustasinya dan menyaksikannya berlatih sekuat tenaga hingga ia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Dan sekarang, kedua orang yang sangat menyukai hutan Negara Hi ini sedang bersama di hutan kesayangan mereka. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk di lahan terbuka di pinggiran hutan. Tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya menikmati keheningan itu dan menyukai kehadiran masing-masing. Naruto duduk menghadap hutan dan Hinata duduk menghadap desa Konoha. Punggung mereka berhadap-hadapan. Naruto-lah yang pertama kali memecah keheningan,

"Kau tahu, saat aku masih kecil, setiap tanggal 10 Oktober aku selalu ke sini."

Hinata tahu, Naruto akan menceritakan masa kecilnya. Ia hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Setiap 10 Oktober, orang-orang yang melihatku, akan memberikan tatapan benci dan dendam. Terutama mereka yang kehilangan anggota keluarganya karena serangan Kyuubi. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka, aku tahu rasanya kehilangan anggota keluarga. Atau aku rasa aku tahu, karena yah, aku memang tidak pernah punya keluarga, kan? Tapi rasanya menyedihkan jika aku melihat semua tatapan itu. Seakan aku tidak diinginkan oleh mereka semua dan yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah menghilangkan nyawaku. Tak hanya itu, orang-orang juga berusaha menyerangku secara fisik. Mereka menghajarku, melempariku bahkan mencoba menenggelamkanku karena mereka dendam denganku dan Kyuubi yang kubawa dalam diriku," suara Naruto bergetar menahan tangis.

Hinata mendekap mulutnya. Sungguh kejam. Saat itu Naruto hanyalah anak kecil biasa. Bukan dia yang menghancurkan seluruh desa, tapi dialah yang harus menanggung semuanya sendirian. Justru kalau Kyuubi tidak disegel dalam tubuh Naruto, keadaan desa akan lebih parah. Seharusnya mereka mengerti itu!

"Tapi, hutan ini tidak begitu. Mereka tidak akan melempariku dengan batu, mereka tidak akan mejauhiku, dan mereka akan selalu menerimaku di saat orang lain tidak," suara Naruto menjadi lebih mantap saat ia membicarakan hal yang disukainya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke pohon terdekat dan mengelus batangnya. "Hutan ini selalu menemaniku dan menghiburku saat aku menangis."

Sesaat, hanya hening yang menyusul setelah cerita Naruto tersebut. Naruto masih mengagumi hutan Negara Hi dan Hinata hanya menatap pujaannya. "Ah, maaf ya, aku malah jadi cerita aneh-aneh," kata Naruto sambil menoleh ke Hinata. Yang disebut terakhir menggeleng keras dan berkata, "Aku malah senang kamu mau bercerita kepadaku, Naruto-kun. Aku senang mengetahui segala tentangmu."

Hinata tahu ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Karena itu ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan mukanya langsung memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto, yang kaget dengan pernyataan itu langsung mendekati Hinata, dan duduk di depan Hinata sambil bertanya, "Hei, apa itu benar? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Kemudian ia melirik dari sudut matanya, dan yang tertangkap olehnya adalah dua buah permata biru cerah. Mata Naruto-kun. Dan menurutnya mata itu menunjukan sesuatu seperti… harapan? _Apakah Naruto-kun berharap aku menjawab aku memang ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya? Apa itu artinya dia ingin agar aku berada di dekatnya? Apa itu artinya… ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?_

"Hinata-chan? Ayolah jawab pertanyaaanku…" Naruto memohon dengan muka memelas.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Ia mencoba bersuara, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membuka mulutnya.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun! Aku ingin mengetahui segala tentangmu! Selalu ingin!" kata Hinata setengah berteriak. Wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa, Hinata-chan? Aku ini bocah serigala. Apa yang perlu diketahui dariku?"

_Tentu saja banyak yang perlu diketahui dari dirimu, Naruto-kun!_ "Mungkin," Kata Hinata, keberaniannya sudah menjadi lebih besar, "Mengetahui kenyataan kalau kamu adalah orang yang hebat dan selalu berusaha keras juga tidak pernah menyerah. Kenyataan kalau kau ini lebih perhatian dari kelihatannya, dan terkadang kamu bisa menjadi sangat sensitif, terlepas dari sifatmu yang periang dan seakan tidak punya masalah, kamu menanggung beban yang berat. Juga kenyataan kau tidak menyadari bahwa," Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, "Bahwa aku menyukaimu Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata menyerahkan hadiahnya ke tangan Naruto sambil berkata tulus, "Tanjoubi omedetou, Naruto-kun. Kumohon terima hadiahku…"

Naruto hanya diam saja. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya. Lama sekali rasanya untuk Hinata. _Ia menolakku… seharusnya aku tahu…_ Akhirnya gadis itu berbicara, "Aku mengerti kalau ucapanku tadi sepertinya membuatmu kaget, Naruto-kun. Tidak usah dipikirkan, ya? Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya."

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari, aku senang. Ja, mata," katanya pelan sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Tapi belum ada tiga langkah, Naruto langsung menarik lengannya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu yakin? Kamu menyukaiku? Aku… aku rasa aku kurang pantas untukmu. Aku hanya yatim piatu, dan dalam tubuhku tersegel Kyuubi. Sementara kau adalah pewaris utama klan Hyuuga. Kaum bangsawan. Benarkah kamu ingin—"

"Ya, aku yakin aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun. Aku tidak peduli apakah aku pewaris Hyuuga atau tidak, apakah ada Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyukaimu dan bersamamu, Naruto-kun. Apakah… itu tidak cukup untukmu?" Hinata menatap kedua mata biru tersebut.

Naruto melihat hadiah yang tadi Hinata berikan kepadanya. "Aku hanya kaget. Pertama kamu memberiku hadiah ulang tahun. Tidak ada yang pernah begitu padaku sebelumnya. Kau ingat ulang tahunku dan memberiku hadiah. Itu sungguh mengejutkan. Kedua, kamu bilang bahwa kamu menyukaiku. Itu sungguh… diluar perkiraan," kata Naruto. "Maksudku, siapa yang mau peduli dan suka terhadap bocah Kyuubi?"

"Aku," kata Hinata. "Aku mau peduli. Aku mau menyukai. Dan aku mau mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Bahkan jika kamu tidak membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin—"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau membalas perasaanmu?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menatap Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget. "J-jadi maksudnya…"

Naruto tersenyum dan mencium kening Hinata. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak aku bercerita denganmu tadi. Tak ada yang pernah bisa membuatku bisa senyaman itu tadi. Kamu membuatku senang menjadi diriku sendiri. Arigato, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. _Benarkah? Benarkah yang kudengar itu tadi? Naruto-kun menyukaiku juga? I-ini… apakah ini mimpi?_ Hinata mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto, cukup dekat sampai dia bisa menghirup harum tubuh Naruto. Tapi itu belum cukup untuk membuktikan ini bukanlah mimpi bagi Hinata. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto dan memeluknya. Awalnya Naruto kaget, namun ia membalas pelukan Hinata. Naruto juga memeluk Hinata dengan lembut.

_Ini bukan mimpi! Ini sungguh-sungguh terjadi. Aku sedekat ini dengan Naruto-kun… bahkan kalaupun ini mimpi, kumohon biarkan seperti ini saja untuk sebentar._

--

Sudah hampir sore di Konoha. Tapi Naruto dan Hinata masih setia duduk berdua di tepi hutan. Naruto duduk sambil memeluk Hinata dan begitu juga dengan Hinata yang balas memeluk pacarnya. Ya, Hinata sekarang sudah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto.

"Eto, Hinata-chan, boleh aku buka hadiahku?? Aku penasaran," Tanya Naruto sambil mengamati hadiahnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Tentu Naruto-kun. Silahkan saja," Kata Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi Naruto _space_ yang cukup untuk membuka bingkisannya. Naruto membukanya dengan bersemangat. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia langsung merobek pembungkus hadiahnya.

"Wooow!! Kamu buat ini sendiri, Hinata-chan??" Tanya Naruto saat melihat hadiahnya. Sebuah slayer rajutan sendiri. Dengan kanji namanya di ujung kiri bawah slayer berwarna oranye tersebut. Kanji "UZUMAKI" dari benang emas terajut dengan rapi.

"H-hai. K-kuharap kamu menyukainya. Walaupun ini mungkin tidak akan berguna banyak dalam pertarungan… g-gomen, kalau aku kurag bisa merajut dengan lebih baik," kata Hinata sambil kembali memainkan jemarinya lagi.

"Ini berguna kok. Ini berguna untuk selalu mengingatkanku tentang seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi dan akan aku lindungi apapun resikonya. Orang itu kamu, Hinata-koi," kata Naruto sambil kembali memeluk Hinata. Yang dipeluk pun membalasnya kembali.

Sisa hari tersebut mereka lewatkan dengan hanya saling berpelukan dan menikmati kehadiran masing-masing. Ini saja, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka.

_1o Oktober… aku menyukainya…_

Bisa tebak pikiran siapa di atas??

**Kiss: Hora, Naruto-kun. Ceritanya not so bad kan??**

**Naruto: iya sih, tapi lain kali liat tanggalan gitu. Bikin cerita kok gga tepat waktu.**

**Kiss: Gomen… eto, Naruto-kun, mau makan ramen?? Kayaknya Ichiraku udah buka deh…**

**Naruto: Ohyah?? Okeh, ayo! Nah,. Pembaca, aku mau makan dulu. Osh!! Ayo jalan Kiss!!**

**Kiss: Hai! Yassudah, sampai ketemu ya pembaca, jangan lupa review kalian. Selalu Kiss tunggu. Ja, matta!**


End file.
